


A Study in Trust, 101

by kronette



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Consensual Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story based on a particular phrase taken out of context:</p><p>"I hope you know what you're doing, Garak"<br/>"So do I."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Trust, 101

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 1996.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Garak," Julian panted, flexing his wrists.

Garak struggled a bit more, then sighed. "So do I."

Julian grew worried, the frown increasing on his brow. He wriggled his wrists again. "Are you sure they're supposed...?"

With one final click and a ragged breath, Garak snapped impatiently, "Stop squirming, doctor, and let me do this..."

Julian wailed, "But they're COLD!"

Garak's feral smile cut right through to Julian's core. "I'm so sorry. I'll warm you up later." He leaned in, kissing the doctor's full lips softly before pulling completely away.

Julian could only moan. "Garak, this isn't funny. Take them off."

Firmly, "No." The Cardassian's eyes blazed with lust, raking down the doctor's naked form. Not missing an inch of delicious caramel-colored skin, the hint of darker hair, nor crease or bend or tuck. Everything was exposed to his gaze. He licked his lips.

Julian's penis sprang to life, causing him to catch his breath. He stared hard at Garak, watching the neckridges darken with arousal. Internally moaning, his skin itching for the tailor's touch, Julian's hooded eyes glared at his Cardassian lover. "Garak..." he threatened.

A snort. "Are you going to  _make_ me?" the tailor taunted.

The sound of chains rattling echoed through the doctor's quarters, and Julian sighed wearily. "I guess not," he answered a bit testily. Silence for a second, then Julian exasperated, "Well?"

Garak stayed where he was, kneeling at the foot of the bed, arms crossed. "Well, what?"

Eyes locked, emotions flared, and Julian screamed, "Get started, you Cardassian filth! You chained me to your bed...why are you delaying?!"

Garak's face lit up in an evil smile. "Oh, have no fear, my dear doctor," he growled. He shifted, now on his hands and knees, as he began to edge his way up Julian's body. The doctor's frame trembled below him, but a quick glance up at his face confirmed for the Cardassian that Julian was fighting not to grin.

His smile widening, Garak purred seductively, "I shall make you scream like you've never screamed before..." before his lips closed possessively over the Human's, sucking mercilessly on the eager tongue, claiming and devouring the full lips.

Panting, his erection burning for his lover's touch, Julian moaned, "Yessssss..." as Garak began removing his tunic.

Rolling off Julian, Garak stripped before his lover. Achingly slow, deliberate, tossing his clothes haphazardly about the room. Watching Julian's eyes devouring each inch of exposed skin. Watching the tip of pink tongue dart out to wet those full, sensuous lips. Throwing the last of his clothing onto a chair, he returned to his previous position, on top of Julian.

"Now, doctor. We shall see how much you scream..."

"Yes," Julian moaned, sweat beading on his forehead.

"...for my touch," Garak continued, seemingly ignoring Julian's interruption. But his penis was straining badly, sure sign of his arousal. The Cardassian brushed it against the smooth stomach below him, watching the wild emotions crossing the doctor's face. The close of the eyes. The lips parting. The intake of breath. The shuddered release. The tightening of the fists...

Garak's hands grasped the doctor's waist, shifting him slightly, just enough to bring their sexes in contact. His hands trailed up the slender body below him, tracing each rib, rubbing enticingly over the hard chocolate-colored nipples, while his mouth ravaged the exposed neck. Feeling the doctor straining against his bonds, Garak abruptly pulled back.

Julian moaned, "Garak!" then whimpered as Garak's hand closed over his throat.

He hissed in the doctor's face, "You want my touch so badly? What makes you think you deserve it? You. You pathetic Human. Always ready to tease, but never to complete the game. Well, guess what doctor?" He could see the fire dancing in Julian's eyes, the anticipation sparkling there, and it excited him further. "You're going to get exactly what you want."

"No," Julian murmured, though he arched up to Garak's touch, his hips just brushing the Cardassian's.

Garak's ice blue eyes glittered as he bent down and reclaimed Julian's mouth. He lessened his grip on the doctor's throat, merely cupping his chin now, holding him steady as he nipped at Julian's swollen lips. His free hand slid down the smooth body, between the doctor's legs and grasped the thick erection.

Julian gasped at Garak's touch; the coolness felt like fire on his heated skin. His eyes fluttered shut as Garak worked him, tickled his shaft with his fingernails - never enough to draw blood, but enough to occasionally cause him to inhale sharply - and moan deeply.

"Do you like this, Julian?" Garak demanded quietly, tugging at the Human's ear with his lips, one hand at the doctor's erection, the other twisting a nipple.

"Yes," Julian gasped; his senses nearly overloaded.

Garak abruptly stopped, hissing in the Human's ear, "We can't have that, now can we?"

"Garak, please!" Julian whimpered, arching up into Garak's hand.

Laughing lightly, Garak backed away, leaving Julian staring daggers at him.

"Garak, please! You can't leave me like this," the doctor begged, his arms taunt against his bonds.

Garak's face darkened, his eyes shadowed. "I can do whatever I please." His expression changed, subtly, and his voice grew harder. "I like the sound of your voice. Perhaps if you beg some more ..."

Moaning, Julian's head hit the pillow hard. Staring up at the ceiling, he began to think playing this game with Garak was a bad idea. "Garak, please," he began quietly, "I need you. Please." Not a sound in answer. "Please," he asked louder, but still, no answer. He lifted his head, and instantly frowned. "Garak?"

Mirthful laughter echoed in from the living area. "Are you calling me, Julian? Do you  _want_ me for something?" Garak raised his voice to reach into the bedroom.

Julian forced his anger down, chewing on his lower lip to keep from screaming in frustration. "Garak," he called as calmly as he could. "Please come back in here so we can talk."

Nonchalantly, as if he were taking a casual stroll through the Promenade, Garak returned to the bedroom, his hands locked behind his back. "Talk? What could we possibly talk about? I told you what I wanted of you. It's up to you to provide it."

The doctor's anger burst forth. "Garak, I will  _not_ beg you! Let me go immediately, or I'll..."

Garak loomed over him suddenly, inches from his face. "Or you'll do - what? Cry for help? Not if you want everyone on the station talking about this tomorrow." A cool hand caressed a dusky cheek.

Julian jerked out of his grasp. "Don't touch me. Just get me out of these and get out," he snarled.

"What did you say?" Garak enunciated clearly, his ridges growing even darker as his erection grew harder.

"I said," Julian spat, "that I want  _out_ of these cuffs, and I want  _you_ out of my quarters. Am I being perfectly clear?" he shouted, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Great Gul, Julian," Garak breathed, before plundering the sweet mouth; ravishing it, thrusting his tongue inside and claiming it for his own. He shifted onto the bed, shoving Julian's legs out of the way, settling between his thighs.

"I want you now," the Cardassian growled, pulling the long, slender legs on either side of his waist, probing Julian's upturned ass with a finger.

"Garak, you're hurting m-ohhh," Julian groaned, his protest of the Cardassian's dry finger dissolving as he stroked at his prostate. "Please..." he managed to gasp, jerking back a little.

Garak quickly wet his finger, then re-entered the doctor. Probing carefully, then not-so-carefully. Working another finger inside; pushing the tender flesh wider, making room for his straining cock.

Sweat was pouring off Julian now, all his muscles tense; trying desperately to relax. He tossed his head back, arching his back as Garak continued to play inside him.

"Garak," he moaned, "do it."

Garak did not have to be told twice. Opening the tube of lubricant he had hidden in his palm, he coated himself well, quickly added a generous amount to Julian's puckered entrance. Grunting, "You are mine," he pushed the tip of his penis inside the doctor, continuing to push until he was nearly completely buried inside him.

Julian let out a cry, of fear, pain or pleasure, he couldn't say. His entire body was sensitized, focused on the Cardassian above him, inside him, surrounding him. "Garak," he choked, breathing unsteadily, "take me." He gulped a lungful of air, then asked softer, "Fuck me, Garak."

With a growl, Garak plunged the rest of the way inside with a snap of his hips. Another cry left Julian's lips, and this time it was pleasure. "Allah, do it again. Please!"

"You really want this, don't you?" Garak tried to tease, but even his Cardassian strength was failing him, and he started thrusting heavily into the doctor.

"Allah, yes," Julian breathed, rocking his hips to allow Garak more access. Get him deeper inside him. Feel him everywhere..."More," he whispered.

Garak pulled back, nearly out of Julian, causing a whimper and a groan of protest. "Keep begging," Garak gasped, blinking sweat out of his eyes. "I like it." Holding the doctor's hips at an angle, he hissed, "Do you like this?" as he plunged back inside Julian's depths.

"Yes!" Crying out, rocking his hips hard, Julian fought with his restraints. "Come on Garak, fuck me," he taunted, swiveling his hips. "You want it as much as I do. Fuck me," he growled, his teasing ending in a gasp as Garak again plunged deeply into him.

Alternating strokes, Garak thrust hard, then softly, into his precious doctor, drawing them both closer to the edge. With a strangled cry, Garak drove one last time into Julian, shooting his seed deeply inside him.

Panting hard, he grasped the swollen penis before him and pumped it, squeezed it, raked his nails along it, until with a loud cry, Julian's climax crashed over him, spilling his seed over himself and Garak.

Moaning softly, his head lolled to one side, Julian laughed softly. "Garak," he whispered.

"Yes, Julian," Garak murmured, leaving the warm haven of his lover and moving to his side.

"Next time, I want to order you around." The impish smile was reinforced by the coy glance Julian shot his lover, and Garak chuckled.

"By all means. Let me get you out of these..." he unlocked the cuffs, and gently massaged the slender wrists. "You're not too sore, are you?" Garak asked, worried.

Julian shook his head. "No." He shifted, wincing a bit. "Well, maybe a little. But a nice hot bath should cure that...care to join me?" he suggested with a wink.

"Isn't that how we got started in the first place?" Garak asked, while he helped Julian to his feet.

"I don't recall. I know liquids of some kind had a part in it... wasn't it a Danubian Floater?"

Garak's laughter mingled with Julian's in the small 'fresher.

The End


End file.
